


I Can Feel It Happening, And It Feels So Good

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stoners, Anal, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Established Adora/Glimmer, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Flirting, Genderfluid Character, Jock Straps, Love, Lube, Marijuana, Oneshot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Romance, Smoking, Strap-On Riding, Strap-Ons, They/Them!Adora, Trans Masc Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: TW: Drugs Mentions | Already open to the idea of getting high with their girlfriend, Adora finally relents to the idea from Glimmer, and the pair take a night away from the mundane of every day life to try it together; a feeling the blonde immediately takes to. In the affirming and soft presence of the smaller woman, Adora slips, spiralling into a new feeling they haven't had before. As the pair begins to make out, falling into the trap of sex, Adora confronts their new ambition, and expresses a want to finally bottom for Glimmer, but there's more to what they want as the high goes on...
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	I Can Feel It Happening, And It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a couple of things to clear up and explain. 
> 
> They/Them!Adora was an idea I had a couple of months ago and I've slowly been getting to it in some capacity, it just took until now to do that. In this verse, Adora is Trans Masc but also Genderfluid and goes by They/Them pronouns. If I made a mistake and accidentally missed a 'her' or 'she' in the text it was because I was dealing with writing Glimmer at the same time, I'm actually really inexperienced in using they/them pronouns in a narrative (it's pretty hard, despite me being non-binary myself). @kaereth on tumble and twitter actually drew Trans Masc Adora and their Glimmer for me, so please check them out and seek out that artwork for the visual representation of what this Adora looks like <3
> 
> Second, I already apologise for the use of recreational drugs by the characters, even though cannabis/marijuana is becoming a lot more deregulated, people still have misgivings or triggers about it. So if you have a hard stance, and for some reason didn't skip this fic at the look of the tags, I *do* make a sizable chunk of references to the effect of being high throughout the whole fic, so take it or leave it. 
> 
> Thirdly, and pretty big - the title of this fic is a reference to the song 'Sweat' by Colonel Dax, who are friends of mine, and I high advise listening to it once the centre line has passed and the sexy times start. Otherwise, Pink Floyd will do for the start, or Nirvana, typical stoner stuff. 
> 
> And finally, please comment your thoughts and feedback on this fic. I really want to keep my Trans Masc Adora going and hopefully do more fics with them in the future. If you have any suggestions or ideas of what you may want to see with them, please tell me! 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy and thank you for reading and giving this fic a chance despite the tws and possible mistakes. Ily! <3

It was almost as if the lights all turned green as the last few wisps of smoke transpired into the air near the ceiling. Adora breathed deeply, their lungs filled with the blissful pause the substance gave them, making their fingers a little numb and the edges around their mind duller, as if they had been clothed in a warm fuzz that sank deep beneath their skin. With rugged and boyish fingers their ran their palm through the newish buzz cut of their dirty blonde scruff, feeling it to be almost straw-like and felt the odd but innocent compulsion to giggle at the sensation working its way around their lungs and into their bloodstream.

They looked over to their partner, Glimmer sinking more into the softness of the sofa than Adora had before taking the last few dregs of ashes to the naked flame of their lighter. Of course, hers was magenta like her hair; Adora could see in the bright lights of her eyes that Glimmer was slightly further gone, the usual white surrounding her pupils a slightly tinted red.

At the core of it all, most of it taking to Adora especially and making them completely and stereotypically comfortably numb, felt utterly surreal. It was like sinking into anything soft, but then floating a little given how much they smoked of it. Another puff of exhalation made them feel like a balloon with too much air inside, forcing them back inside themselves, and telling them to lean over to Glimmer as she dropped the ashes into the ashtray and stowed the pipe in the top drawer of the couch-side table.

“Hey...” Glimmer spoke softly, her eyes full of green and red and her body no doubt filled with the same smoke Adora felt they were storing. “You okay, babe?”

Adora chuckled again, feeling like they had to given how incredible their hands felt, how light, their legs too. They lurched in their seat, their naked arms brushing through the softness of the fabric under them as they reached with all their body for Glimmer. She was a starlight beacon, an anchor calling to the genderfluid stud to come cuddle, and Adora heeded the command like they were born for it. If they felt this fuzzy, warm and beautifully soft, then Glimmer would feel incredible to hold and touch closely. Time slowed as they moved heavily, their head still feeling like a swollen dirigible gaining altitude ever slower and taking the sofa with them. Glimmer’s soft and beautiful tummy was their destination, their warm and off-the-shoulder baggy blouse with the muted lilac floral pattern a landing strip for the airplane that Adora was already feeling like. Another heavy sigh tried to rid them of the smoke stored within them, but only made the sensations all the more profaned. It was bordering on too much, but when their soft head hit Glimmer’s warm tummy, everything settled as the warm light bathed them.

“Holy _shit_ , you’re so soft, Glim...”

“Soft as sugar – come here, come closer to me,” the smaller but more eager stoner beckoned, pulling at her lover’s waistline, at the loops in their white jeans for a belt.

In the corner of her eye, Glimmer could already see the soft balling protrusion in the clutch of Adora’s pants, the presence of their packer. Despite the hardy and handsome exterior the boyish blonde was trying more consciously to exude these days, picking fashion so cut and dry with masculine angles instead of the feminine attire they used to wear unconsciously, Adora felt fuller than normal, their chest bound in the binder under their cropped top. Glimmer felt a welling of desire for her partner, a stolen touch around the supple curvature of Adora’s still perky flank. Maybe it was the smoke still infecting them both, or maybe Glimmer’s ornery lust had been stirred by Adora hazily coming for close cuddles.

The magenta-haired and serene matriarch pulled her lover closer still, Adora flopping but lurching up so they could wrap themselves all the more snake-like around their muse. There wasn’t any music playing in the background of their high, but it felt like there was, or at least should be. Adora leant up, Glimmer’s soft and plump lips so inviting in their haze. It really did feel like the lights had turned as green as their mutual high.

“What are you looking at, babe?” Glimmer asked, her vision slightly off, Adora’s was the same. Everything looked flatter, as if pressed down onto a surface and laid out bare. And it all felt heavier still.

“I’m looking at you... And how beautiful you look right now,” Adora beamed, still in the crook of their lover’s embrace with the promise of a drumbeat in the deeper corners of their mind. “Remind me why I let you convince me that doing this was a good idea, again?”

Glimmer giggled like a child, her fuller body shuffling under them before she lay across the couch a little, guiding Adora to lay over her. “Hmm, because it’s a good idea? And because you’re pretty adorable when you’re high.”

“And here I was tryna be all handsome and like the stud I usually am,” Adora cheered, their lips widening in a gleam with their teeth naked.

It must have felt too warm, for their shed their jacket and unleashed the attention-grabbing weight of their biceps, contouring and tone able to snatch Glimmer’s attention in a heartbeat. As Adora shuffled again between her thighs, the smaller stoner could sense the dimensions of their bugle gently grace the inside of her plump and stunning thigh. It only did worse to anticipate the gnawing want for Adora that had seeded itself in her mind. It was something about the way they were looking at her too, those bright and big blue eyes like stars in a naked night, the brightest little dots in a sea of dark and cloudless black not to be obfuscated by the light pollution of their locale. Combined with their scruffy but incredibly handsome hair, Glimmer could already feel the rope, and approaching its end.

“You _are_ so handsome, Adora...”

“Glim...” They sighed, nuzzling as their lover’s touch came to cup their cheek, Adora like a small pup to be wired with attention from their love. “You’ve been so supportive.”

“I love you, dumbass,” Glimmer chuckled stiffly, still eager for the nuzzling of her lupine-like masculine. “I love how confident you are like this; your hair, your packer – especially when I catch your ass in that jockstrap I got you... Look at you, dude! How could you be anything less than the man, woman, _person_ I want in my life?”

The words nearly brought tears to the blonde’s red-tinted eyes. “Glimmer.”

“I _want_ you, Adora...”

“You... I mean... _Wow_ , this is good stuff,” they blushed, blowing another wide exhale from their lungs and feeling the swelling wave of numbness overwhelm their outline again. They felt so warm, _so_ warm with the surrounding fuzz dulling the immediate touch-sense memory of their skin as it infected their brain like a sweet fungus. “I want you too...”

“Then come to me and give me your mouth, baby,” Glimmer almost commanded them. “Show me how much you want me, and I suppose I can think about it.” Adora could swear she heard Nirvana in the back of their mind, that sultry and near tribal rhythm propelling them forward as she hoisted themselves up, lavishing over Glimmer as she shuffled quickly and set the overlayer of her loose fitting top. Underneath was a plain and plum-purple slip, with a neckline higher than a turtleneck and sleeves to just before her wrists.

Straddling their girlfriend, Adora noted the lines the almost leotard-like layer created around her, making Glimmer shine in an incredibly erotic light. The green filter of what they’d both smoked did nothing to obfuscate how Adora saw their lover. And it felt... really good to have her under them like this. The small presence of their packer rubbed up against the centre of Glimmer’s own darker jeans, each of them finding their pants a troublesome obstacle that should already be removed. The look in Glimmer’s eyes told the genderfluid Adora she liked this position, her rugged partner straddling her and mounted like this.

“Come on... Gimme those lips, handsome. Come to Glimmer...”

Adora obliged, a fresh swell of their impeccable high rolling over their eyes and peeling back the apprehension at the tip of their scalp. They leaned over, a gentle a subtle buck in their hips that they didn’t even register. Neither did Glimmer given how she supported herself on the balls of her elbows, reaching up as Adora cupped her face and pulled themselves in for a needy and warm kiss. It may have started with an overture of high and curious giddiness, but all too quickly the smaller but now more dominant Glimmer made her intentions clear. The way her lips consumed Adora’s was an unmissable signal, how she relaxed from her elbows and hoisted up the arm of the chair while the blonde gave themselves over to her for one of the first times. Usually Adora maintained a level of butch leadership, especially given their disposition, how masculine they were, but it was Glimmer who stole their breath, stepping into a role of guidance and dominant offering that they couldn’t ignore. Suddenly Glimmer’s smaller and feminine hands were around Adora’s waist again, reaching for the buttons of their lavish white pants to do away with them.

The blonde lurched when they felt the popping and the sudden breath added to their tummy. Glimmer didn’t relent, she outright followed them as they retreated, the kiss a reminder that this was okay, and despite how high they were flying, everything could come back down at a moment’s notice. They broke away for a second, Glimmer’s forehead coming to gracefully press against their own, both with small undercuts of scruffy blonde and magenta hair with pastel purple undertones respectively.

What apprehension Adora had for a split second turned into an active want as they felt Glimmer’s nose against theirs, a gentle but sultry nuzzle followed by another consoling peck of her lingering lips.

“Do you want to?” Glimmer asked, definitely meaning sex; like this, her beautiful voice took on a new form, a little primal in the recesses of her eager throat.

“Yeah,” Adora panted with a rush of ecstasy trapped in their chest, overwhelmed by how good just kissing their girlfriend felt with the added warmth of the smoke still coursing through their system. Glimmer’s eyes were still glazed over with a faint red tinge but she seemed to be much more in control of herself than Adora was, every micro-movement of her hands and body tempting fate and seeding the blonde stud with an eager sense to bottom for her. The smaller but fuller bodied beauty with tantalising them and guiding them into a new and euphoric headspace.

On the edge of those lips, Adora saw their lover’s siren call – _Let me take control this time, Adora._

“You want to go into the bedroom?” Glimmer asked, her voice low and still mostly in the back of her mouth, a special kind of low whisper that caused a stir in Adora as the frequencies hit their mind. It felt like a purring scratch to their brain, hitting the area near the tip of their crown under the skull and sending sweet ripples down the full column of their spine. “Or maybe right here?”

Adora looked around the room, trying to recalibrate and get a sense of their bearings; given their first drug use, the blonde felt a little tipped over, almost upside down as they continued to straddle their humble but leading girlfriend. Adora didn’t even notice still how gently their hips were bucking, slowly rocking against Glimmer’s with opened jeans. Finally their vision came back, and even in the low light everything came into a stunning new focus, the smoke still wisping about their brain overridden by how mad on for Glimmer they realised they had become. Their oceanic eyes fixated on the armchair, their hands a little flippant and snaking up the length of Glimmer’s softer frame, coming to rest on her bosom.

“Can we... Can we take the chair?” Adora asked, their normally guiding and servicing tone replaced wholesale with a much more submissive musing, their bottom lip between their teeth.

“Hell yeah we can, baby,” Glimmer replied, her own mouth hungry for another kiss and her tone not without enthusiasm for the unorthodox approach from her lover. She clicked after another peck and lingering lips, Adora seeming desperate as they rocked again and again, movements a little more noticeable in their hips. “You want to ride me, don’t you?”

The blonde caught their moaning yes behind trembling lips, even more needing.

“You want to ride my strap-on for once, huh?”

Glimmer teased a little more, leaning up fully and wrapping her arms around the wanting and high Adora. It really had hit them hard, and it had been their first time. In smoking it all, it had brought out this incredible side to the genderfluid blonde, a side Glimmer was all too happy to accommodate. Adora seemed to relish it, smiling when their lips locked again and Glimmer enjoyed it enough to let her tongue explore before Adora’s could manage.

“Can...” Adora struggled, the edge of a request on their tongue.

“Use your words for me, honey.”

Another huge exhale gave them the courage to ask. “I want to keep my jockstrap on, and my packer so can you... I mean... I want you to put it...”

Their foreheads came together again and Glimmer cupped her lover’s face gently. “Do you want to try that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Adora gasped, more relief rather than the effects of sexual teasing. They felt good in the straps of their masculine underwear, felt a lot more complete with the small mirage of a bulge between their thighs, and didn’t want to lose that, especially not when this close to having Glimmer take them.

* * *

Glimmer’s member was a perfect pastel, not magenta or a lilac like the dual-tones of her short pixie cut, but a muddled translucent with flakes of sparkles and all different coloured flakes that made it perfectly feminine, suiting her well. Up until now she hadn’t used it more than a handful of times with another partner, and Adora had only wished for it once before now, and never like this. But they looked at the erect inches like they were made for them, from the clear milky base all the way the rainbow-flaked shaft and to the bulbous tip as Glimmer roused it from a slumber with another few strokes of lube. Meanwhile, Adora nibbled at the tip of their finger, their white pants thrown over the couch with their black jacket, bralette debatable.

Standing a little awkwardly, their eyes still minutely glazed over with the waning high, the blonde didn’t know what level of undress they wanted to ride Glimmer in. The choice played a little on their mind, especially as they looked at the ensemble their beautiful partner had changed into – the black leather of her strap wrapped around her plump thighs and luscious waist like tamed snakes with the harness of a naked bra roped around her breasts without aiding any support to them. Adora felt more than intimidated about their own form now, but knew they wanted to take this like a man.

Even as a man.

“Mind if I keep my binder on? And my top?”

Glimmer smiled coyly. “I thought I was your top tonight,” she giggled, still slathering up her length and resting the bottle of oil on the small table beside the chair. “Of course I don’t mind... Come ride me however you want babe.”

Adora blushed profusely, kicking up at the carpet before finally biting the bullet between their teeth and stepping closer to Glimmer. Their hands hit the arms of the chair before Glimmer, both their legs between hers and the cock just below their centre. With one hand she gripped it, familiar with her dimensions and soft rigidness, fantasising how it was going to feel inside, or even how they were going to mount the firm shaft to begin with. Their blue eyes crossed to the bottle of lube just to the left, nervous but sure.

“I’m...” they stammered, swallowing and gaining control of their submissive lust. Their shoulders and back tensed, flexing under the straps of the bralette and binder underneath, wanting desperately to get into this already. “I’m going to need that babe...”

“Hey,” Glimmer cooed, her hand on Adora’s and the other at their cheek. “Relax, babe. You still want to do it like this?”

“ _Yes_ ,” they gasped. “I really do, Glim.”

“Okay, lean over me a little, okay babe?”

Adora obliged, resting their head in the crook of Glimmer’s shoulder while the magenta-haired one-time top reached for the bottle again and relished the task. Adora’s rear was perky still, with ample softness, easily gripped and grasped in one hand, and their entrance offering no resistance as Glimmer oiled them up for entry. The blonde shuddered a little while holding still, the occasional buck in their hips as their lower parts craved little by little again for Glimmer’s shaft. Now that it was in close proximity and the blonde could see its size and shape, they couldn’t deny how much they really wanted it at this point. While Glimmer’s hands spread the slick over her lover’s rear entrance, Adora’s fingers wrapped around the stiff and slippery centre of her cock.

“Ready?” Glimmer whispered, another kiss at Adora’s temple near their ear.

“Could you, keep going? Like... All over me there?” They begged, biting at their lip as their fingers turned to a soft and gentle fist and stroked down to Glimmer’s base.

More requests like this made Adora really feel at home under Glimmer’s spell, about to be within their partner’s power for one session of this – even if they both never returned to this dynamic, it would have been well worth it to ride Glimmer’s cock for once and not the other way around. Masculine still, but destined to take it, Adora relished the feeling, especially as they gasped and recoiled with the sensations of Glimmer’s wet hand around their rear, spreading the slick between both cheeks sweetly, really oiling them up for the ride.

Another exhale followed once Glimmer’s hand lifted from their flank and disappeared to the towel on standby. Adora cooed, begging for another kiss, knowing they were finally ready.

“Easy, baby,” Glimmer whispered, both hands around her partner’s waist, gently pulling and guiding them to straddle her again.

“Can’t wait to feel you in me, Glim,” the blonde moaned, their breath full of need and voice cracking with desperation. They followed Glimmer’s guidance, confidence coming to them now they were fully wet; under the jockstrap and packer, they were even more soaked than their rear.

One leg lifted, nestled gently between Glimmer’s soft thigh and the tight arm of the chair as Adora mounted her. They widened their stance and spread their legs, one hand holding their false but reassuring package hidden within the clutch of the jockstrap, and the other gripping Glimmer’s cock as she held steadfast at Adora’s waist, shuffling down for even easier access. Adora’s left leg and foot remained on the floor, toes digging into the carpet as they licked their lips. “Kiss me...” They begged, Glimmer reacting on the a dime to come to their aid. Adora tried to breathe before the kiss, but Glimmer took their breath away for her own, hands a little greedy as they began to pull down on the blonde’s hips.

_Take my cock, take my cock, take my cock, Adora..._

Glimmer nearly snarled, her throat a little hungry to mirror how badly she wanted this, equally as much as Adora evidently. The blonde was tepid, nervous still but moaned to the heavens as they felt Glimmer slip between their cheeks and into their flank. The stretching sensation was unlike anything they’d imagined, but Glimmer held them firmly, reminding them she was close, her hands moving from Adora’s waist to their hands, trying to hold them. She lurched upward, Adora’s flank bobbing with shy slowness.

“Shit... Glim...” Adora grunted in their low, handsome rumblings. “Glimmer you’re...”

“I’m right here, baby, I’ve got you here,” the woman retorted, her hands still clutching close to Adora’s digits while they began to ride. It was a rough task, feeling their entrance split open with a twang of pain from the firm fullness of Glimmer’s instrument, but Adora began to live for it. As little as they wanted to take, Glimmer was close, and they felt perfect, the slight glaze over their brain still ever as present.

“This was an amazing idea, Glim,” Adora beamed, their lips craving for another kiss. “Fuck, you’re really big in there...” They recoiled again, nearly trembling while continuing to squat onto Glimmer’s member.

The smaller top tried to keep still for a time, but soon found her own lust bubbling over the stupor that had become her brain. The green mist from their smoke was still very much present, making the light still seem verdant and the outlines of her shape, still like an incredibly warm and harmless fuzz surround her and Adora both. It felt so pure, their minds turning over onto an autopilot haze as their one task flooded their focus. Adora still breathed deeply, a large intake of the air smelling still of the herbal influx from the smoke, the motions of their lower half keeping still and picking up a little pace the more comfortable they became with Glimmer’s faux cock. Despite its rigid firmness still swallowed by their hole, stretching them out little by little and then more and more, Adora wanted as many inches as they could manage. The lube helped, it _really_ helped.

“You’re taking it so well, baby,” Glimmer affirmed, her voice a slick and sultry melody with an undertone of matriarchal and mildly dominant affirmation. That same action and attitude pressed into her hips, a gently buck in her motions while Adora stomped their trunk to swallow her cock with their flank. The motions were impeccable, the moaning from Adora’s handsome throat more than a little ecstatic with how much they could handle. “Gosh, you’re taking it _so_ well, Adora...”

“Feels so good, Glim,” Adora cried, their voice cracking like an eager teen, so willing to please. “ _So_ fucking good, _fuck_.”

“Keep riding my cock, baby, keep riding. You’re so good at riding me like this.”

Every sliver of affirmation inspired something inside of the genderfluid blonde; they pushed harder, riding a wave of pleasure that secreted incredible chemicals in the sacral centres of their mind, propelling them into a zen realm of incredible pleasure. The presence of Glimmer in their flank only made it even more luscious, another wave of hunger for her cock growing in the blonde. Their behind trembled, the nervous gripping their legs as they struggled to keep standing under the pressure of waves of pleasure.

“Glim... You’re giving me goosebumps... Look,” Adora called, tracing their masculine fingers up the length of their right leg, over the strap of their underwear and to the oiled slick of their naked and sleek rear.

Glimmer beamed, her hand coming firmly around Adora’s flank, gripping their buttocks indulgently, wanting to control their movements up and down the lust of their stiff member. The only thing to take away from the heated exchange making them both sweat was the fact that Glimmer’s member wasn’t the real thing. But Adora definitely didn’t seem to mind at all – their long and slender strokes of the toy with the firm tension of their rear entrance displayed their gratification of the sensual and erotic sensations up and down their spine. The more Glimmer guided down their perky and peachy cheeks, the more Adora felt comfortable to be heard all over again.

Moans erupted from their throat, crackling vocal chords straining to cry out their partner’s namesake. “Glimmer... Oh, Glimmer... Mmm, Glim you feel so good...” They elicited hotly, their mouth nearly cottoned with an influx of steaming wetness. “You’re really making me tremble, Glim.”

“You’re so cute when you’re the bottom.”

“Sh...Shut up... Mmm, I’m gonna...”

"You’re gonna come, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” they mouthed, their rear glancing down the full length of Glimmer’s shaft, burying the member deep in her rear and straining their shoulders. The pressure inside was immense, but the pleasure greater so. “I’m coming, Glimmer. I’m coming... I’m _coming_ ,” Adora wailed, the ecstasy too much to handle as they fell into a needy rut. The strain of the length between their cheeks didn’t register anymore, the warm fuzz of their high amplifying the pleasurable waves tenfold up and down their spine.

They stopped for a moment, riding and grinding hard against Glimmer’s front, enough to go raw, and the strain overtook them to the last. Their tummy flipped, and their eyes shut, neck exposed for a second enough to entice their girlfriend. Glimmer, hungry still for her chance, leaned up, kissing Adora’s collarbone little by little and then finally sank her teeth into their neck right at the peak of climax. The orgasm gripped the genderfluid blonde in a heartbeat, and shattered their world. The high was swept away in the mess of it all, and their rear tensed around Glimmer for dear life. Legs turned to utter jelly with sign their autonomy would return.

Adora was helpless as they came.

Glimmer was all they needed, sitting up and holding them firmly, waiting as their climax left them alone, still feeling all the love in the world.

“That was incredible,” Adora whispered, still merciless before their aftershocks. “Didn’t think... Didn’t think that’d make me come like that...”

Glimmer beamed, kissing their jawline before their cheek, and then their lips. “So no ruling it out again, huh?”

The blonde stud returned their partner’s embrace, lips lingering on their love. “Not a chance...”


End file.
